My bunny is soft
by Konika
Summary: With a little help from Kanna. Naraka has become all powerful, with unlimited strength. But somehow… it‘s not quite what he thought it would be like. Can Inuyasha and the gang defeat the terror of an all powerful cute cuddly Naraku rabbit?


A/n: Hi, this is my first fanfiction. So please be nice. I take flames and reviews, (Just mail all of your flames to Yahoo's Darkdragonofwind.) Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Gasp

**My Bunny is soft**** - _By: Konika_**

**Kana! Naraku's wish!**

"Kanna? When will I finally get my wish? When will I get to be free?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura wants to be free like the wind?" Kanna asked.

"Yes." She stated plainly. They sat in silence before Kanna jumped out of the tree.

"Naraku requires my assistant." She said before entering Naraku's barrier.

"Kanna, it's time for you to use your gift." He handed her a mirror. "Is this the mirror of dreams?"

She reached out to touch the mirror knowing what Naraku had planned for her. It had seemed he figured it out. This small mirror she kept in her room was no ordinary mirror. It was the one she had before Naraku stole her heart. The one her mother used. She had never used it before, so Naraku never thought anything of it, but ever since Naraku heard the rumor about a mirror that could grant wishes. He was set on finding it. They had searched high and low for it. He must of have figured out this mirror was it…Either that or he was desperate. When she grasped the mirror with her right hand, memories of her mother flooded her mind. "Why do you always have a mirror mother?"

Her mother looked down at her. "This mirror is the source of my power. One day you will have your own."

"How do I use a mirror?"

"When the time is right, you will know."

She looked into the mirror, it's silver vine border winding up to the purple pendent on the top. Inside the pendent was a black jewel shard. Did he plan to enhance the power of the mirror?

"Listen Kanna. Every mirror has it's own special power. One that it is best at. "

"What is your mirrors' special power?" Kanna asked.

Her mother looked at her mirror. "We can use the mirror for almost anything. But mine is best at granting wishes inside the heart."

"Wishes?"

That must be Naraku's plan. He wanted her to figure out how to use the mirror so it could grant his greatest wish. Kanna didn't really care, but Kagura…

"Well, is it?" Naraku asked, becoming impatient.

What should she do. Kagura was so depressed and even though it didn't really matter to her. She couldn't help but feel that Kagura deserved a chance. Should she lie to Naraku? Not that he would fall for such lie. "Yes, this is that mirror." She answered.

Naraku smirked and touched the mirror. "Use it and give me ultimate power." A white light flashed and engulfed the both of them. Kanna grew taller and her eyes turned purple.

"But there is a secret to this mirror Kanna." Her mothers voice rang inside her head.

"Secret?"

Her mother smiled and knelt beside her. Brushing her hair back. "It's the reason you are the way you are now."

"Ka-a-an-na." She heard someone playfully call out to her before blacking out.

Naraku looked around. The forest was replaced with shards of broken glass that seemed to just be floating around in nothingness. "What is your wish?" He heard Kanna ask. The floating glass pulled together to make a tall mirror.

"Are you the mirror Wish?" Naraku asked looking into the mirror, but it wouldn't reflect him.

An older looking Kanna appeared in the mirror. "Yes I am." She stepped out of the mirror and it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Tell me, how do I gain unlimited power?"

"A power seeker, are we now." She smiled before walking away. "Well first, you must touch the mirror and wish for something from inside your heart. Second, I ask what it is that you wish for." She looked into a glass shard and played with her bangs. "Third, you wish it, I grant it. But I warn you, I can see the heart, even if it's over there in your castle." She smirked. "Do not plan to control me with this." She pointed at the Jewel shard inside the gem on her forehead. She glanced at him. "Trying to make me your faithful little servant, how cute." She looked back at the glass. "And that's not all, is it? No… your one sick half breed." He frowned. "But don't worry. I'm still going to grant your wish." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The shards of glass began to create a circle around them both. She twisted her left wrist and the glass on her right side twirled around Naraku. 'Now… show me why you want power.' The shards on her right side formed a small round mirror and floated in front of her. The mirror showed her how Naraku was created and all his deepest wishes. She shook her head. "I don't understand how power will help solve any of your problems at all. Oh, whose that…Inu-ya-sha?" She gave a dark smile. "I see." She stopped twirling her wrist and the glass slowed down. "That should be enough." She threw her arms down and the glass scattered. "So, how do you-" She gasped when she saw not Naraku, but a small black bunny standing where Naraku was last. She looked around. "That can't be right." She knelt next to the bunny. "Naraku?" The rabbit glared at her with it's blood red eyes. Even though he was glaring at her, she couldn't help but notice how adorable he was. She grabbed him. "Oooh, your so cute!" She said hugging him. He wiggled in anger trying to get free of her grasp. "Hang on." She grabbed a shard and touched it to his chest. Upon doing this, a string with small glass orbs formed around his neck. "Ok, now think something."

"What have you done wench! Change me back now!"

"Maybe it's best if I don't understand you." She reached to take back her shard but he bit her. "Ow!" She snatched her finger out of his mouth. "It isn't very nice to bite the ONLY person who can turn you back the way you were. You may keep the shard. It allows your thoughts to be transmitted into my head so I know what your saying."

"I don't need to keep it because your turning me back now."

She stood up. "Oh sorry, no can do."

"What?!"

"Look, you made a wish and I granted it."

"I didn't want this!"

"I don't make mistakes on wishes. Somehow, deep down in your heart, you wanted this."

"WHAT!"

"Don't you what me. You wanted it. Somehow this is the unlimited power you wanted, so you better figure out how to use it! I warned you, but you didn't listen." She picked him up and threw him into a mirror that formed. She sighed. "Good riddance. I think I'll go lay down for-"

"Curse you Naraku." She heard a voice come from her mirror. She looked in it and saw Kagura walking around. "Kanna's mirror?" Kagura breathed, looking at the silver vine bordered mirror. She picked it up and in a flash, the girl inside the mirror saw all that Kagura's heart desired.

The girls eyes flashed white. "Ka-gu-ra?" Her eyes returned to purple and she grinned. "That's right. Why go to sleep when there is an unsuspecting world out there waiting to entertain me. And Kagura does have some wishes. This is going to be fun." She walked through the mirror.

Kagura startled by the teenage looking Kanna coming out of the mirror, dropped it. "Ka-Kanna?" She asked backing away.

"Close, but no. My name is Kana. I'm Kanna's sister. And I'm here to make all of your hearts desire come true."

**To Be Continued**

A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I checked for spelling errors already, but if you saw something, feel free to let me know and I'll gladly fix them. -


End file.
